Team RWBYS Remaster
by AfroCat17
Summary: Team RWBY is getting a new team mate but this said team mate is a wanted criminal that hate them and have a weird hatred for faunus even know. she is one but hate being called one can team RWBY survive her and even help.her out? This is a redo of my first RWBY fanfic hopefully this one is better but most likely not.
1. chapter 1 The Beginning

It was night time when I found the Warehouse I was looking for I look inside to see if anybody is in there lucky me they were the whole bunch of WhiteFang members inside two of them guarding the door.

I quickly back off hoping they didn't see me what I did see inside with a bunch of dust of all kind wind , water , fire and Earth and so on they were moving boxes of it around I bet they even some weapons in it too.

I toss My Lucky nickel inside to make a small noise detracting the guards for a bit but still having a small opening for me to slip in I quickly hide I quickly hide in the shadows and climb up some boxes then the beans I look down at them see maybe 10-15 faunus's down there maybe even more.

I slowly move up the bean being careful not to make a sound I switch on my goggle just to zoom in on the dust with that much of it I'd make a lot of lien off of it plus I can keep a good chunk of it to myself.

now I just need a way to get all out and not make a big scene but knowing my luck that won't happen so at this sat up there waiting for my moment.

I must have fell asleep because next I know I heard a big slam I quickly open my eye only to see Darkness I switch on night vision mode on my goggles and look around I couldn't see anyone so they must have gone home or something.

"well here My Moment" I said to myself I jump off the beam and landed on all four and look around one more time just in case I turn in open the door out to the warehouse it was still night time so I still got the cover of night to move all the boxes out.

I pull my scrool out and texted Junior the address to where I'm am to bring the loading trucks but as I was texting him I heard a noise.

" Well Well Well What to we have here " I Turn To The Voice to see a huge rhino faunus standing in my way oh goody and here I thought I won't make big scene plus where the hell was he hiding.

" look we can do this the easy way or the hard way you can easily walk away or we can fight " I said to him hoping he might just walk away.

but of course that didn't happen he come charging at me with his head down and Horn pointing at me I easily jump over him he quickly turn and started charging at me again but as soon as he got close to me I sidestep.

making him run into a box of dust Sadly it was a simple box of wind that blow him out of the Warehouse " idiot " I said more to myself.

but he didn't stay down for long he got back up and look at me angrily I guess he heard me just great " fine I'll bite "

I lift up my arm and push my Wrist up making my cane slide out of my sleeve before spinning it around before slamming it on the ground.

he came running at me again this time a lot more faster right before he can hit me I jump over him again this time hooking my cane around his horn making him slam his head backward into the concrete.

he was still so I thought I may have knocked him out but as soon as I got close to him he push himself up head-butting me making me fall but I quickly rolled over before a boot slam where my head was at.

I push myself up and swing my cane to his head hitting him make him move back a little then I quickly rap my tail around his leg and pull making him fall again.

but right before he fall he reach out and grab my cane pulling it out of my hand he got back up and throw it somewhere in the warehouse.

but unknown to him I have more weapons on me he's try punch me I move my head make him Miss but I turn my head right when his fist almost hit me and bite down on his arm.

making him yell out this time he did punch me making me let go I felt back but quickly did a backflip to get back up I activate my gloves making them more claw like.

I run up to him swinging my hand through his face hitting only his horn but at the same time make him back up some more he was getting more angry I as the fight go on.

and I was getting tired of this so I look around seeing a big box of Fire dust I quickly move in front of the box started to taunt him.

" OI bull boy over here I bet you can't hit me nananananana "

" I'M A RHINO " he yelled at me and starting running to hit me right before he got to me I use my semblance and poof away I was standing in the front of the warehouse opening before a explosion happen.

luckily the explosion didn't hit the other dust somehow just as the Smoke died down a black car drove up with some moving truck behind it.

The truck door open up and mens dress and black and red suit hop out they all started to walk toward the warehouse grabbing the boxes of dust and moving them into the trucks.

the black car door open up for me but before I got in I turn around and walk back into the warehouse.

I walk back out then hop into the car and drove off well the men do all the work.

" So did you got all the stuff we needed and I can see you got yourself a new trophy there "

I looked over to a man in a white suit with a cane in fancy looking hat smoking a cigar.

" yep I get everything and this thing nothing much really but I'll keep it " I said as I toss up and down a broken horn.

I can't wait to get back home I'm tired.


	2. chapter 2 Secret mission

**On further news a loca Warehouse have been stolen it dust late last night a explosion was heard in the area the police arrived there to inspect the area only finding a body of a rhino faunus alive but badly hurt.**

 **it horn was missing and had burn mark all over it body it is believe he is part of the White Fang and will be hospitalized then bring in for question.**

 _\- click -_

( Blake POV )

I turn off the TV I don't want to see anymore this was the fifth one this week almost all the same a store or Warehouse with it items and dust been stolen and only thing there is a badly hurt faunus that in the white fang or on rare times just a random faunus.

That was at the wrong place at the wrong time thing have been on high. and if they have horns or antlers they would be broken off and gone since the big white fang incident at the docks when me and Sun found the white fang stealing from the schnee company.

If it wasn't for my team Finding Me I should we would had been a goner there was too many of them there to fight there then the cops show up and they was gone fast but not long after all the dust was stolen and like other ones there was pass out faunus there all look to be badly hurt.

and like the others many believed it was the White Fang again the first time maybe but the others one's I'm not sure about.

" hey Ya Blakey what's you watching there " I look over to se Yang walking in from the bedroom into the living room.

" Noting right now I was watching the news " I answer back to her.

" Hmm anything new or samething as always " Yang ask as she jump on the couch making me bounce up a little and grabbing the remote and turning the TV back on to some random show.

" Same thing a Warehouse was broken into last night and a body of a White Fang member was found badly burned so it most likely will end the same with the police saying it was them " I said back to her.

" Well what do you thing it the white fang or someone blaming them? " She ask I look up and close my eyes not really knowing the answer to that.

" I don't think it them cause the one's who did talk to the police say they was beating up or knocked out by a chimera like faunus " I told her now that I thing about it.

" What's a chimera? "

" A creature that is a lion , ram and a snake hybrids they say they have big ram horn on there's head wrap-around lion ears with a long lizard tail "

" Then why are the police sayig it white Fang then "

" Who's know maybe it just easier for them to blame on the white fang " I said back as I got up I really don't like this I was about to walk out when Ruby come running in almost hitting me.

" Hey there where the fire " I ask her she so excited about something soaping up and down holding a envelope not far behind her was Weiss looking out of it guess she try to keep up with Ruby again.

" Oh sorry but guess what we got a secret mission from headmaster Ozpin he call me up earlier well I was practicing some fighting move with Weiss then Miss goodwitch come over and ask for me to follow her I was confuse at first then I got scared because of what happened last week and I thought she found out and started panicking and you know how I get when I start panicking and- " Before she continue to ramble on Weiss step in.

" Ruby stop your rambling again but long story short Headmaster Ozpin called Ruby up and gave her this envelope and said it was a secret mission for us " Weiss said as she walk over to the couch.

" Hehe yeah what she said " Ruby said scratching behind her head looking nervous.

" Well what you waiting for let's open it up and see what it is " Yang said sitting up to get a better look.

I sat back down on the couch well Ruby came over and sat on the other side of the table on the floor she quickly open the envelope a handful of pictures and a piece of paper with what look like info on somebody.

" Here you guy can look at the picture's and i'll read the paper " Ruby said moving the picture's over to us.

I pick up a picture of what look like a young teen maybe around our age they was jumping out from what look like a bullhead they look like what all the other faunus said Big ram horn wrap around lion ears and long green lizard tail.

But in this picture I can see what they are wearing in the photo it seemed that they are wearing a gray ringmaster like suit with normal black pants and it look like they may have on some glove on.

They holding a cane with one hand well the other one was holding on to a top hat I can't see it face cause who ever it is had on some steampunk like goggles but the right side of them was replace with a eyepatch that cover a good bit of it right side of the face there look like there something on but I can't see it .

And they was wearing a bandana over their mouth it was black with a wide pointed creepy smile with a big red X over it.

" Hmm they look kind of scary if you ask me " Yang said looking over the other pictures I look over her shoulder to look at the other photos.

It the same Fanuns but they was just fighting with other people.

" Well it say here her name is Silver she 16 and had been seen with Roman torchwick she is also wanted for alot of stuff like robbery , hit and run , assault and so on " Ruby said looking over the info page.

" Wait that's a girl?! " Weiss said look at photo more closely now yeah I don't blame her I couldn't tell either.

" And wait she beem seen with Roman last time I checked he don't like faunus so why would he work with her " I said more to my self but ended up saying it out loud.

" Who knows it only say she been seen with him not working with there not alot of stuff on her not even her semblance is on here and most wanted criminals background or info it there "

" Hmm so what to Ozpin what is to do anyway just find her and put her in jail or something " Yang ask

" Well he said to try and capture her and bring her here to the school that really it and when I ask why he just said it for her own good " Ruby said back to Yang.

" Weird but ok wait to it at least say where she like to hangout at or where she is mostly seen " Weiss ask taking the piece of paper away from Ruby looking it over.

" No sadly but Ozpin did said she seem to like hanging around a club called Junior and mostly stay by a huge Warehouse abanded area outside of the Kingdom it full of warehouses and weird grimm's " Ruby answered.

" What to you mean weird grimm's Ruby " I ask this time I mean what could be weirder then normal grimm's.

" Oh Ozpin give me these pictures he said those grimm's act more animal like and just stay in the shadows and watch who ever enter the area "

We take a look at the photos of the grimm's and what we see is really weird these grimm are more animal in appearance and bigger then normal grimm's they maybe older but unlike normal grimm's these one eyes where a bright green.

" These grimm's are weird "

" So what do we do then " I ask Ruby she look up and stay quiet for little bit befor hopping up.

" I say we look for here at the abandoned warehouses! " Ruby happily said.

" Wait why it say she like to hang out at the club why the warehouses " Weiss ask confuse.

" Easy we go some where she think we won't go "

" That make no Cent she don't even we looking for her " Weiss said making a point.

" Oh yeah oops "


End file.
